


The Stars in the Sky

by Pestka91



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Godric (True Blood) Lives, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestka91/pseuds/Pestka91
Summary: After last year's debacle when her best friend was turned, Astrid wanted nothing to do with vampires. Her only wish was to live a quiet and simple life in the middle of nowhere. Circumstances change  when she witness a crime and she feels compelled to report to the local Sheriff. Against her wishes, she gets pulled into the investigation when it becomes clear that the Sheriff will not leave her alone until he knows all of her secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Internet! I've been an avid fanfiction reader for a couple of years but this is my first work of fanficiton. I'm not a native English speaker so I do apologize for any mistakes. I will not follow the timeline of True Blood but some events may occur in the story. I don't own any of the characters, I only play with them with my imagination.

Astrid had enough of vampire buisness to last a lifetime. Though that fact didn’t change that she was sitting in her car just outside of a vampire bar. She was reluctant to go inside but her conscience was demanding her to go in. She sighed. She had been sitting there for at least 20 minutes.

’’Just go in there, report what you’ve seen and you never have to come back here’’ she muttered quietly. 

Astrid finally found her courage and got out of the car and locked it up, not that anyone would ever steal her old car. She walked to the end of the line and looked at the clubs clientele. With the goth clothes, skimpy dresses and piercings, she felt a bit out place. Since the local Sheriff’s office was in a club, she had put on her black sequin dress. It was a nice dress, but perhaps a bit too demure for a night out but she had thought that she could make it work. However, compared to the people in front of her, it was clear to her that she looked more that she was going to a funeral and not a bar. Fake it until you make it Astrid. You're here now. Just do your thing and get the hell out of there, she thought. 

The line was slowly moving forward so she checked her phone. No messages.  
Where the hell are you Daniel? she thought. I have texted and called you at least a hundred times. The decent thing would be if you at least could just send me a text and say that you were fine. 

’’ Darling?’’  
She started to draft a new text to Daniel. 'If you don’t fucking call me Dan…'  
’’Excuse me, darling?’’  
'I swear I will hunt you down and fucking kill you. I am worried about you. I haven’t heard from you in a month.'  
’’You with the curly black hair in the sequin dress and texting on the grey cellphone’’ said a a sultry voice.  
Astrid froze. She slowly looked up and saw a blond bombshell staring at her. The woman was a bit taller than her, had blue eyes that could captivate anyone and her blond hair was in a high ponytail. The woman was wearing red choker and red corsetdress. The subtle glow from her unnatural pale skin indicated that she was a vampire. She seemed amused when Astrid finally met her eyes. Astrid flushed, clearly her inspection hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

’’ Well aren’t you a sweetheart. Come to the front’’ said the woman. People started to complain loudly until the woman hissed at them.  
’’I am in charge, which means I make the decisions around here’’. 

When Astrid was in front of her, she realised who she was. Miss Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. Shit, she thought, I was hoping that I would be in the bar when I met the second in command for Area 5.  
’’Though your dress is a travesty, you're simply a treasure darling. With those eyes and those curves, you were simply meant for worship’’ Miss Swynford said with a seductive voice.  
Astrid gave her a shaky smile. Her heterchromia eyes were a curse when she was a child and cause of intrigue since she became an adult. Astrid sighed and looked right into her eyes and said’’Excuse me, but are you Miss Swynford de Beaufort?’’  
She raised one eyebrow. ’’ And if I am?’’  
Astrid lowered her voice so hopefully only the vampires could hear her. ’’I would like to meet the Sheriff.’’.  
A surprised look passed her face quickly before she donned a neutral facade. Astrid could suddenly feel eyes boring in to her. She guessed that the vampires started paying attention to the conversation. 

Miss Swynford leaned towards Astrid and whispered into her ears’’ And why would such a sweet and delicious smelling human like you want to meet the Sheriff’’  
’’ I would like to report a crime’’ Astrid replied  
’’Then you go to the police’’  
’’ Not if the crime is against vampires’’ Miss Swynford paused and gave her an incredulous look. She then gazed into her eyes with a feriocious intensity that would make anyone with no experience with vampires spill their secrets. Astrid was not sure but she thought she heard her mutter not another one.  
Astrid realised that she would have to speak their language in order to fullfill her mission and pray to God that shit doesn’t hit the fan.  
’’ Miss Swynford, I would like to report a 05V crime commited in Area 5.’’ she said.

Miss Swynford went completely blank. Astrid could sense that allt the vampires outside of the bar froze. After a moment, Miss Swynford straightened herself up and turned toward the line. ’’Fangtasia is closed for the evening’’ she said and blurred out sight. The humans groaned and started to protest. Astrid could only hope that she didn’t just sign her own death warrant.


	2. Chapter 2

At least five minutes had passed since Miss Swynford went inside and Astrid was starting to feel agited. All the humans had already left and only vampires remained outside. The vampires were watching her closely and she had no doubt that they were thinking about making her their late night snack. All of sudden, the front door was slammed open and both humans and vampires were coming out. It seemed that her statment had warranted for the bar to close for the night. She became startled when she suddenly noticed that Miss Swynford was standing next to her.   
’’It’s time for you to meet the Sheriff’’

Astrid took a couple deep breaths before she went inside. On a wall near the entrance was a neon sign that said Fangtasia. She chuckled slightly, the owner was clearly fond of bad puns. The interior was dark and alluring but it was clear to her that the bar catered more to humans and their idea of what a vampire bar should look like. The last time she had been to a vampire establishment, it had been brighlty lit and had large open spaces, a total opposite to Fangtasia.   
Miss Swynford was sitting on a bar stool and was staring at her. To the left of the bar was a stage and on it, a vampire who sat on a throne. Dan had been right, vampires were really a pretentious bunch.

The vampire on the throne was tall, blond and handsome. He had muscles that every man would envy and all the women would adore. He was probably one of the most beautiful beings that she had ever seen. His eyes were narrow and he was scrutinizing her with every step that she took. This had to be the Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman. From what Dan had told her, Sheriff Nortman was a viking prince before he was turned and was a fierce warrior. 

She came to a stop in front of his throne. According to the vampire etiquette she had learned last year, she was remain quiet until he acknowledged her. If he didn’t, she was to wait 5 minutes before introducing herself. Since he was only observing at her, she started counting seconds until she could finally make her move. After what she thought was an appropiate time, she inclined her head toward him and said ’’ Sheriff Northman, I assume.’’  
He raised one eyebrow and replied ’’You assume correctly. Tell me, how does a mere human know vampire law and etiquette?’’  
’’Sheriff, with all due respect, I only want to report a crime and go home.’’  
’’ Well unfortunately for you sweetheart, you’re a bit of a riddle and you’ve got my full attention. Humans are not supposed to know these things. Explain.’’

Astrid started to fidget. She really didn’t want him to know anything more about her or the details of last year. She bit her lip and tried to come up with a plausible lie.  
’’I’m waiting’’ he said with an almost bored tone.  
She had never been a good actress and she knew vampires could almost always detect a lie. Therefore truth would have to be the way to go for now.   
’’Have you heard about the Forrester scandal that occured a year ago?’’  
A surprised look crossed his face before moprhing into an understanding one.’’ Yes, you’re the caretaker?’’  
’’Yes, that title was given to me to protect my identity.’’  
He put his hand under his chin and gave her an intense gaze. ’’ What’s your name?’’  
’’Astrid.’’  
’’Your last name?’’  
Astrid kept silent and now they were engaged in an staring match. A look of intrigue was on his face when he asked her ’’What are you?’’

Before she could answer, the back door was opened and she could hear a female voice.  
’’Bill, what are we doing here?’’  
’’We were called in by the Sheriff.’’  
A short blond woman in a waitress uniform walked in with a vampire with dark hair and average height. When the woman saw the Sheriff, she raised her voice.   
’’Eric, why on earth are you dragging us here for. I have a job and you just can’t..’’  
’’Ah Miss Stackhouse and Mr Compton, how nice of you to join us. I’m in need of your help and I require your specific talent’’ the Sheriff interrupted.   
The Stackhouse woman looked upset.   
’’Well look here Mister, the last time I tried to help you, a fucking vampire tried to kill me. So excuse me if I am hesitant to help you again’’  
’’ You’re alive and well Miss Stackhouse. While on my property, I guarantee your safety and well being.’’  
The woman snorted and then noticed Astrid.   
’’ Oh hello, I didn’t see you there. My name is Sookie Stackhouse.’’  
’’ Astrid’’ she replied and gave her a tight smile. Astrid couldn’t help thinking that this was turning into a goddamn circus. She just wanted to be a good citizen and report a crime and be on her way. Damn her conscience for making her come in person to talk to the Sheriff. She should have just given him a phone call.   
’’You want to report a crime to Eric?’’ She asked looking surprised.

Astrid froze and gazed at the woman standing next to her. She was a bit taller than her but not by much. She had sunkissed skin, blue eyes and was a bit curvy. She was pretty and even though she wasn’t a vampire, she gave off a supernatural vibe. Astrid turned and observed that the Sheriff's lips twitched upwards. At that moment, Astrid realized that this was not going to be as quick or easy as she hoped.   
’’Yes.’’  
’’I will take your statment now. Please sit down’’ he gestured with a hand to a seat across him. Astrid hesitantly took her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Stackhouse sat down next to Astrid. Miss Swynford stood behind the Sheriff’s throne while Mr Compton was beside the bar. Everyone was staring at Astrid and she found it unnerving. She hated being in the spotlight but she came to do her duty and she wasn’t going to bail in the last second. Astrid took a deep breath before she looked straight into the Sheriff’s eyes and asked,

’’Sheriff, are you aware of the abandoned industrial site near the city border?’’  
He tilted his head to the side and had a contemplative expression on his face.  
’’Yes I know of it. I believe it was used for medical research until a couple of years ago.’’  
’’Are you aware of any misdemeanors around that area the last couple of weeks?’’  
He raised one eyebrow. ’’No, I can’t say that I’ve had any problems with that area.’’

Fan-freaking-tastic, thought Astrid. She had really hoped that she was just being paranoid or that it had been a really weird vampire ritual she hadn’t heard about. However, the evidence suggested otherwise. 

’’For the last couple of months, I have been living in my friend’s apartment which is right by the industrial site. The balcony has a pretty good overview of the whole area. A couple of weeks ago, I started to notice that there were people gathering in the largest building every Wednesday night. At first, I thought they were going to a rave since they behaved a bit erratic and looked like they were being under the influence. But two weeks ago, I realized that the people that going to the site, were in actuality vampires. As you well know Sheriff, vampires can’t get high or intoxicated, at least not without blood from other supernaturals. ’’  
The Sheriff and Miss Swynford turned to each other and had grim expressions.  
’’Continue with your story.’’  
’’ Their strange behaviour was the first thing that captured my attention.’’  
’’Strange how?’’ Miss Stackhouse asked. She looked very intrigued by the story.  
’’Well, it’s a bit hard to explain. If I didn’t know any better I would have said they were living corpses. Zombies but without the craving for brains. Slow movements, even by human standards, vacant looks and non-responding if provoked.’’  
’’Provoked?’’ asked the Sheriff.  
’’ I went up to one of them one night. I had previously reported to the police that there were people gathering at the site but they weren’t taking me seriously, so I decided that I should take some actions. I went up to a male vampire and started talking to him. He ignored me and just kept going. I then blocked his path and tried to talk to him again, but again I was ignored and he only sligthly deviated from his path and continued on his way. I then slapped him.’’  
She heard a gasp coming from beside her.  
’’That wasn’t particuarly smart.’’ said the Sheriff.  
’’ I know that, but I didn’t know what else to do. Besides, nothing really happend. The vampire just stopped and stared at me for a moment. Then he continued walking to the building.’’

It had been one of the most disturbing encounters she had ever had. Every instinct had screamed at her that something was very wrong when the vampire stared at her. The vacant gaze would haunt her for a long time. There had been something malicious behind those eyes and she got shivers everytime she thought about it. Miss Stackhouse took her hand and gaver a reassuring squeeze.

’’I followed the vampire with some distance to the building. I called the police and was told to wait for them to arrive. I had waited for around 30 minutes when I heard a scream and went inside.’’  
’’What did you see?’’ he asked.  
Memories of that horrible sight flashed in her head. There had been a pool in the middle of large and bare room. Inside the pool was something truly revolting. It had at first glance looked like the pool had been filled with red wine, but she had quickly realized that it was blood and torned flesh. Limbs and heads had been sticking out and the most disturbing thing of all had been the twitching and movements. The putrid smell had been so intense that she had gagged and almost vomited right there and then. Suddenly, Miss Stackhouse let go of her hand and puked on the floor. Mr Compton tried to soothe her. Miss Swynford wrinkled her nose in distaste. Astrid was a bit bewildered by Miss Stackhouse sudden illness, but she shook it off and started to look for her phone. When she found it, she clicked on the photo gallery.  
’’I can’t really describe what I saw with words but I took some photos before the police arrived.’’  
Astrid handed her phone to the Sheriff. As he scrolled through her pictures his posture became more rigid. An inhuman noise was suddenly coming from her phone. The Sheriff had found the video. The noise was coming from the pool and she remembered that it had lasted at least 10 minutes and stopped when the police arrived. 

’’It was a massacre. I don’t know how many of them went in there that night but I would guess it was around 30 vampires.’’ said Astrid with a weak voice.


	4. Chapter 4

You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Miss Stackhouse was still on the floor looking like she wanted to puke again. Astrid avoided looking at the vampires because that would only provoke them. She wanted nothing more than to be home in her bed.  
All of a sudden, Astrid was raised up against the wall by a steady grip around her throat. She gasped and tried to catch a breath without much success. She was a bit surprised that it was Miss Swynford that had attacked her first, she had heard from Dan that the Sheriff was a bit more hotheaded than his progeny. 

’’Why did you take the pictures?’’  
Though her voice was calm, Astrid could still hear the rage in her voice.  
’’To have some evidence.’’ she managed to choke out.  
’’For what purpose, blackmail or the next big scoop? You took the pictures before the police arrived. You admitted that yourself. If you’re such a concerned citizen as you make yourself to be, then there is no reason for pictures to exist. So my question is, who are you working for? The Fellowship of the Sun?’’ The Sheriff sneered out. During his interrogation, he came to stand in front of her and looking straight into her eyes. He really was an intimidating and scary vampire thought Astrid. She could neither affirm nor deny his accusations. She had no air in her lungs and she started seeing black spots.

’’ You’re wrong Eric! Let her go Pam!’’ Miss Stackhouse shouted.  
The Sheriff gazed upon Miss Stackhouse with a blank expression.  
’’Please trust me Eric, she is not working for anyone.’’  
’’Then why did she take the photos?’’  
’’She would have answered you if she was able to breath.’’  
’’If you’re wrong Sookie, there will be consequences. Release her Pamela.’’  
At once, Astrid was one the floor gasping for air. Her hands went to her neck and tried to sooth neck.  
’’Sheriff Northman, I would be a fool to try blackmail a vampire Sheriff in front of his subjects, nor am I stupid enough to be working for the terrorist group FOTC.’’ Astrid croaked out while looking dead in his eyes. He was already back on his throne but with noticeable more rigidity then before.  
’’Continue.’’ he said.  
Astrid crawled up back on to her seat.  
’’I called the police before I did anything but as you well know, the human authorities and the supernatural community are not really on speaking terms. My instict told me to get some evidence so that in worst case scenario if the vampire authorities weren't notifed about the situation, I could give them the evidence that they would need. My thoughts on vampires might be less than pleasant due to what happend last year but that doesn’t mean I condone mass murder. It was a good thing that I took the photos. When the police arrived they sealed the area off and I gave them my statement. But they were doing a really shoddy job of investigating while I was there and everything was gone the next day.’’

’’ What do you mean everything was gone?’’ asked Miss Swynford 

’’The guards, the tape, the forensic team etc. Everything. I even went back inside and there was nothing. Squeaky clean, like nothing happened. At first I just thought they were working extraordinary fast but I started to get suspicous when I didn’t see anything in the news. Nothing on the internet, newspapers, radio. The next Wednesday passed without vampires gathering at the site and so I thought the event was being covered up. Until…’’

’’Until what?’’ the Sheriff asked

’’Until last night.’’ Astrid got a faraway look and sighed. ’’I stayed up all night on purpose, to see if something would happen. Unfortunatley it did. Same as before, the slow moving vampires were heading toward the complex. I called the police and reported what I had seen. As quickly the police came, they went away.’’ She gave him a wry smile and continued.  
’’It certainly gave me some red flags so I called the police this morning to see how the investigation was going. They claimed that this was the first thing that ever heard about the event at the industrial site. The chief investigator who I talked with twice before didn’t recognize my name. ’’  
’’You think they had been glamoured.’’ Miss Stackhouse stated.  
’’Or more probably something similar that give the same effect as glamour. I have hard time believing that vampires did this. Unless I am unaware of an ancient vampire rite in which it is necessary to butcher at least two dozen vampires.’’

Silence ensued in the bar.  
You just had to notice that something was wrong, didn’t you Astrid. You always put your nose where it doesn’t belong. Astrid was so busy berating herself that she almost missed when Miss Stackhouse spoke.  
’’She is telling the truth Eric.’’  
Astrid turned abruptly towards her.  
’’Are you some sort of human lie detector?’’  
’’ Well, I guess that’s a word for it.’’  
Fantastic. This eveing was just getting better and better for her.

Sheriff Northman had his hand under his chin and was obviously deliberating.  
’’Pamela, you will go to the police and investigate what the hell is going on.’’  
The Sheriff turned toward Astrid  
’’ Miss Astrid, you are going to show me the site of crime’’  
’’When?’’  
’’Now.’’  
Oh joy thought Astrid.


End file.
